Mirando una pequeña estrella
by artemis road
Summary: La pequeña Bra y el príncipe de los Saiyajins comparten un bello momento.


**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Hace muchos muchos años que no escribo nada, espero que esta historia esté a la altura de las circunstancias :) Los personajes, por supuesto, no me pertenecen. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Mirando una pequeña estrella**

Decir que era tarde era ser demasiado optimista. Era muy tarde por la noche, aunque era una noche bella, sin una nube en el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, algo raro de apreciar en la ciudad con tanta contaminación y luces artificiales, pero él no se quejaba en lo absoluto. "_Un regalo de la naturaleza_", pensó mientras una de esas sonrisas socarronas -y tan características del príncipe de los Saiyajins- se hizo presente en su rostro. Salía de la Cámara de Gravedad, una vieja costumbre que no pudo cambiar con los años: entrenar desde el amanecer hasta la oscuridad de la noche. Con una toalla sobre su cuello, una musculosa blanca y unos joggins grises, caminó por el jardín de su hogar, disfrutando de la caricia de la brisa primaveral en sus musculosos brazos.

La Corporación Cápsula estaba en completo silencio y a oscuras, por cierto. El saiyajin pasó por la lujosa cocina a retirar una botella de agua fría antes de seguir su camino a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Esa misma habitación que los vio crear dos vidas maravillosas, su más grande orgullo. Sonrió de nuevo. Pensar en lo que se han convertido sus hijos para él, un ser que solía ser frío y despiadado, siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Aunque no lo demostrara demasiado.

Camino en silencio por el largo pasillo de la corporación, la luz que destilaban las estrellas le iluminaban el sendero. A pocos pasos de su habitación, notó que una de las puertas de vidrio que conectaban con el jardín estaba abierta. Sus instintos se encendieron, se concentró en sentir un ki extraño por toda la casa, pero no encontró nada. Solo pudo percibir el de Trunks, quien estaba durmiendo en su habitación, el de Bulma en la suya, y el de sus suegros. Faltaba un ki, muy importante en esa casa. Uno pequeño y apenas perceptible. Al cabo de unos segundos, relajó su postura y cruzó la puerta de vidrio hacia el exterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? - preguntó suavemente pero sin dejar de sonar autoritario. La pequeña figura que estaba de espaldas se tensó por un momento, para luego voltear hacia él y regalarle una brillante sonrisa debajo de la cobija azul que la cubría de cabeza a pies.

-Estoy viendo las estrellas, papi - le respondió la pequeña guerrera con dulzura. A sus pies había envoltorios de golosinas, una mini heladera con refrescos y más comida chatarra, una revista de astronomía y un pequeño telescopio gris. -Hoy pasará el cometa Épsilon y lo quiero ver- dijo Bra mientras se acercaba a su padre con la revista en manos.-¿Lo ves?

Vegeta bajó hasta ponerse a su altura, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el césped. Al príncipe saiyajin siempre le impresionó lo mucho que le gustaban estas cosas a su hija, sin duda tenía el gen de la curiosidad científica, como su madre. Verla así, tan apasionada por algo solo hizo que su corazón diera otro vuelco.

-Es muy tarde, Bra-dijo con suavidad, intentando no desilucionarla demasiado. -Deberías estar durmiendo ya. La niña lo miró con los ojos grandes y profundos. "_Igual a su madre_", pensó.

-Te puedes quedar a mirarlas conmigo, así te asegurarás de que me vaya a dormir después de que pase el cometa - sonrió la pequeña. Vegeta quedó atónito; lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. "_Retiro lo dicho, ES su madre_". La pequeño lo miró, aguardando con esperanzas una respuesta de su progenitor. Hubo una larga batallas de miradas: azul contra negro. Al final, el guerrero suspiró.

-Está bien, pero cuando pase esa cosa te vas a dormir - dijo resignado. No podía negarle nada a su hija. "_Que los Dioses me ayuden_…"

-Sí, papi - celebraba la pequeña - eres el mejor - vitoreaba la niña mientras volvía a su lugar en el césped. Vegeta se sonrojó y se sentó al lado de su hija. La pequeña le ofreció una barra de chocolate de la heladera y lo cubrió con su manta, abrazándolo por los hombros. La manta era pequeña, como ella, se le deslizaba de los hombros y eso fastidiaba a Bra. Se podía notar ese ceño fruncido que no era más que una copia del suyo. El saiyajin tomó el extremo de la manta y la sostuvo con sus brazos sobre sus hombros, indicándole a su hija que se sentara sobre su regazo. La niña obedeció y Vegeta la abrazó cubriendola con su cobija. Acto seguido, apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la peliazul.

Pasaron largo rato así, la pequeña comentándole sobre el cometa y las maravillas de la astronomía y él, escuchando. Solo eso. Después de un tiempo, ambos se quedaron observando el cielo, en silencio, a la espera del cometa. Bra desvío su mirada del cielo y observó a su padre. Tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro, parecía triste.

-¿Lo extrañas, papi? - preguntó después de meditar sobre el estado de su héroe. Se puede decir que la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos curiosos de su hija.

-¿Si extraño qué? - cuestionó sin entender.

-Estar allá afuera, en el espacio - respondió Bra con una risita, como si fuera lo más evidente del universo. Vegeta la observó en silencio para luego mirar una vez más el cielo estrellado. Al cabo de unos minutos, la miró y sonrió con auténtico cariño.

-No, no lo extraño para nada.- la pequeña pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, abrazó a su padre con fuerza. Temía que su vida anterior fuera más fascinante que la vida que tenía con ellos en la Tierra.

Vegeta no pudo evitar pensar en la pregunta de Bra. ¿Por qué pensó eso? ¿Qué le habrá contado Bulma de su vida anterior? Temía lo peor, su hija era demasiado lista, sacaba conclusiones impresionantes para su corta edad. Quizás el hecho de no ser tan demostrativo la hizo pensar eso, que él extrañaba ser un asesino despiadado; un esclavo mercenario, un guerrero de poca honra. Pero eso se acabó y la pequeña que ahora dormía en sus brazos era la prueba de ello. Vegeta suspiró. "_Jamás volveré a tener esa vida, Bra, jamás los dejaré_", se dijo así mismo, observando a la peliazul.

Un destello verde alumbró el cielo. El saiyajin, que ya se estaba quedando dormido, se sobresaltó y miró con asombro el monumental cometa Épsilon.

-Oye- sacudió a Bra con cuidado - ya está aquí. La niña se incorporó con un gran bostezo y frotando sus ojos. Ni bien pudo sacudir el sueño de sus pequeños cristales azules, siguió la mirada de su padre y vio el magnífico Épsilon.

Maravillada, con la boca y los ojos abiertos, corrió unos pasos hacia adelante, sin despegar los ojos del cielo. Vegeta sonrió al ver la inocente reacción de Bra ante algo que para él era bastante usual. ¿Cuántos cometas había visto en sus viajes por el espacio? Tantos que ya perdió la cuenta. Pero la expresión en el rostro de su pequeña de 5 años no tenía precio.

Poco a poco, se levantó de su lugar y se sumó a Bra. En ese instante, notó que tenía un aparato en las manos con el que estaba fotografiando el cometa. No era una cámara, era más bien un teléfono móvil. _¿De donde sacó un teléfono?_, se preguntó el pelinegro.

-Bra, ya es hora de dormir- se dirigió a su hija, luego de que tomara unas cuantas fotografías al cometa.

-¿De veras? ¿Ya? - se quejó. Su padre solo asintió seriamente. -De acuerdo- sentenció con decepción, guardando el teléfono en su pijama, junto con la revista y los envoltorios de golosinas vacíos. Vegeta recogió el telescopio y la heladera con una mano, la otra mano estaba ocupada por una manito diminuta y delicada.

Así, padre e hija caminaron por el pasillo de la corporación, a pocos metros de llegar a la habitación de Bra, ésta se detuvo en seco, obligando a su padre a frenar.

-¿Qué ocurre? - susurró el príncipe.

La niña no dijo nada, solo sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y entró de puntitas de pie a la habitación de su hermano. Allí, dejó el aparato sobre la mesita de luz y se marchó luego de depositar un dulce beso en la frente de Trunks.

Al salir de la alcoba de su hermano, no dijo nada, solo tomó la mano de su padre, quien la miraba con una sonrisa de "con que de ahí sacaste el teléfono", y juntos caminaron hasta los aposentos de la pequeña.

Ingresó con sumo cuidado a su propia habitación. Se quitó la ropa y se recostó junto a su esposa, quien al sentir su presencia sobre el colchón, se acomodó sobre su pecho. Inspirando el aroma masculino que tanto le encantaba. Vegeta acarició la espalda semi desnuda de la mujer, mientras observaba el techo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó Bulma con voz somnolienta. El príncipe Saiyajin sonrió, acariciando la espalda femenina de su esposa.

-Me quedé mirando una pequeña estrella.


End file.
